


Foreign Tongue

by meloncubes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Modern AU, Teaching, This is so short im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloncubes/pseuds/meloncubes
Summary: After a bet, Lance teaches Keith some spanish.





	Foreign Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, english isn't my first language and I'm dyslexic so sorry if I made too many mistakes hhhh I tried my best. Last time I wrote something and posted it was when I was 11 so I'm highkey nervous lmao  
> This is super short I'm sorry-

\- _Are you kidding me? Korean, harder than spanish? Just because you guys have different letters doesn't mean you have a difficult language!_

\- _Spanish can't be that hard,_ snorted Keith. _Especially if you speak it fluently._

\- _Says the boy who has the worst hairstyle in mankind's history,_ replied Lance. _Nailed it_ , he muttered.

\- _Enough with my hair already!_

- _I bet you can't even remember two spanish words and pronounce them correctly._

\- _Of course I could. I bet you can't even remember two korean letters._

 

They didn't even know why they were talking about languages. Lance didn't even remember if he was the one who came up with this subject, or Keith.

 

\- _I dare you to learn some spanish. Let's see if you can speak it, then. I bet you can't._

_\- Bring it on._

And that's how Lance became Keith's temporary spanish teacher.

* * *

 

He first decided to do some easy words. The basics _buenos días, buenas tardes_ and _buenas noches, ¿qué tal?, hasta luego, gracias_ and _de nada._ Keith was relatively good. His accent was okay, he could roll his Rs perfectly and Lance was wondering if it was thanks to korean ( he didn't want to admit it but he didn't know anything about korean ). Keith became more and more interested in spanish, and Lance could see all the effort he was putting in it - despite starting because of a stupid bet. Keith actually liked spanish, so Lance taught him sentences, and useful things even though he took advantage of him sometimes by sneaking stupid sentences in his lessons.

* * *

 

\- _Pidge, is something up with Lance? He was in a hurry today._

\- _I think I saw him going home with Keith._

Hunk raised an eyebrow.

\- _Keith? Keith Kogane? Our Keith? That's odd. They spend more time together now, even though they couldn't stay in the same room without arguing like two weeks ago._

\- _It was never serious, Hunk. By the way, I think Keith wants to learn spanish or something. Heard Lance teaching him ” I am a dying cow ” yesterday._

 _\- Sounds like Lance,_ said Hunk, laughing.

* * *

 

\- _Alllllright. I admit it. You're not bad at spanish. But that doesn't mean it's easy. Or that you're good._

\- _It is. But I'm glad you admited it,_ said Keith with a smile.

\- _Holy- did you just smile??_

_\- No?_

_\- You did. You freaking did. Keith Kogane just smiled. At me._

_\- I'm telling you I didn't!_

 

To be honest, Keith didn't even realize he smiled. He surprisingly enjoyed learning spanish, and it was with Lance so it was even more surprising to him. Or was it really? Keith knew he had a low-key crush on Lance but he was pretty sure he was straight. Lance never flirted with guys. Plus, he was never serious, so he probably didn't want to be in a relationship. Being friend with him was already good.

- _Okay. One more sentence, and I admit that you're good._

_\- You... Kind of admited that I was good that saying th-_

_\- Just repeat after me!! Te amo mucho._

Lance looked.. a bit nervous? No, not nervous. More like.. he couldn't wait to hear him saying that. Or a mix of both. Probably something stupid, thought Keith. Oh, well. Lance's smile was so big and adorable Keith couldn't resist.

\- _Te.. amo mucho._

Lance's smile widened even more as he suddenly kissed him. Keith's eyes widened and he didn't move for a second, not realizing what was happening, and tried to kiss back when he did. He was shaking, his heart was close to explode. When Lance pulled off from the kiss, his whole face was red and not a sound could come from his throat.

\- _Yo también te amo, Keith_ , he said with the same huge smile on his face.

Keith suddenly understood it. His huge smile. His slightly red cheeks. It couldn't be something else. _That dork._

\- _Repeat after me. Saranghae._

_\- Wha-_

_\- Just repeat after me. Don't you think it's time for you to learn my language, too?_  Smiled Keith.

(( _Lance admited it after 3 days. Korean is harder than spanish. Poor boy could barely say " I love you ". ))_


End file.
